


Begun to Ride

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mindfuck, Sexual Violence, Telepathy, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson's trapped with Ma-Ma and Ma-Ma has an idea to occupy their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begun to Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/gifts).



Ma-Ma took a hit of Slo-Mo and tilted her head back against the rim of the bathtub. Her men were still looking for the second Judge, but she had the first one right in her sight. She slowly turned her head to the left to look at her chained to the floor. The Judge was young, younger than other Judges Ma-Ma had seen in her time, with short blonde hair and a look on her face that was more naive that she'd expect coming from a Judge. Or anyone over the age of eight, really. Mega-City One was not a place for naive, innocent people. They tended to die young.

She let out a breath of smoke towards the Judge and was pleased when the Judge made a face. "So what's your name, Judge?"

"Anderson. I already know yours. Madeline Madrigal of the Ma-Ma Clan. You're a criminal."

Ma-Ma didn't bother to respond. There was no need to. Soon her men would kill the other Judge and this one was hers to do as she wished. She could have her killed in a spray of bullets and displayed on the first floor. That was the logical thing to do so the other Judges don't inspect Peace Trees any closer than they had to. That didn't mean she couldn't play with the little Judge first.

Once the Slo-Mo cleared from her mind, she reached for her robe and rose to her feet. Water droplets dripped down her body as she wrapped the robe around her. This time the Judge looked away from her.

"Is something the matter, Judge?" she asked as she stepped out of the tub. "I wouldn't have suspected one of your kind to be squeamish about nudity."

"It's not that. Nudity means nothing to me. It's your mind that disgusts me." Anderson raised her head to meet Ma-Ma's gaze. "You're a monster."

Ma-Ma just looked at her before shrugging. "I'm only doing what's necessary. That's exactly what Judges do."

" _No_. We dispense justice. You're in it for your own personal gain, never mind who you hurt or kill. That's not justice."

"I didn't say it was justice. I said it was necessary."

Ma-Ma strode to her closet, a hole in the wall, and picked out some clothes to wear. It'd been years, ever since her whoring days, that she needed to wear something to attract attention from paying customers. Now she wore whatever she damn well wanted, and nowadays that meant soft and loose. If any of her men looked at her funny, she never hesitated to shoot them in their gut and rip out their balls before digging out their eyes. Her whoring days were long gone. She preferred doling out violence instead of spreading her legs.

Then again, as she studied Anderson, that didn't mean she didn't have needs. Ma-Ma couldn't fuck any of her men. That'd just give them stupid ideas that would be an annoyance to her. They were good enough to sell her drugs, kill potential threats to her empire, and act as her personal guard, but that was it.

Now women, women were another story. She could fuck women just fine, scratch her itch, and there'd be no consequences. Her men couldn't fuck Anderson without questions from the Hall of Justice, but she could. Ma-Ma allowed a small smile to spread across her face and Anderson narrowed her eyes.

"Kay told me you're a psychic. That you can read my thoughts." Ma-Ma knelt down until she was eye to eye with Anderson. "Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?"

There was a far away look to Anderson's gaze and Ma-Ma's smile widened as Anderson made a disgusted noise.

"Don't tell you've never thought about it before. There's no better way to scratch an itch when the world has gone to ruin. You should try it." Ma-Ma placed her hand on Anderson's thigh and slid it upward.

Anderson just watched her hand.

"If your other Judge takes as long as he has to die, you're going to be here awhile. That means you and I have all the time in the world."

"You don't scare me. You're nothing but a common criminal, just like Dredd said." Anderson smirked at her. "Do your worst."

The Judge had sass to her. Ma-Ma liked that. Sometimes when her men brought in women for her, they just remained lifeless like a corpse. Other times they screamed. Only a few glared at her like Ma-Ma could die from it. Ma-Ma liked the latter.

"I can do that." She gestured around the room. "While my men are hunting your partner, you and I will be in here in this soundproof room. Even if you scream, no one is going to hear it."

"You mean no one is going to hear you scream."

Ma-Ma laughed for the first time in ages. "You can think that if it'll make you feel better. I don't believe in nativity. There's no room in the world for that kind of thinking. I'll teach you better."

She had just slipped on a tank top and pants, but it'd be easy enough to take them back off again. But first, she was going to undress the Judge.

Ma-Ma reached for the zipper on the front of Anderson's uniform and pulled it down to reveal a dark colored tank top. She couldn't take off Anderson's jacket without taking off her cuffs, so Ma-Ma pushed it down as far as it could go on Anderson's shoulder.

Ma-Ma hiked up Anderson's tank top to just below her breasts and ran her fingernails down her stomach. Anderson made a noise.

"I wonder if I can force you to read my thoughts. Are you strong enough to keep my mind at bay?"

"That's not how my ability works."

"We'll see." Ma-Ma dug her fingers into Anderson's stomach, just to see what she'd do. Cry? Bite back her pain? Scream? Anderson only glared.

"You're going to die," Ma-Ma said as she thought very strongly of all the ways she'd fuck Anderson. She wanted the image of them to burn into Anderson's mind. Ma-Ma had seen a lot of horrific things in her life, most of them of her own doing to others in her way, and she had no problem sharing her creative ideas.

Anderson slammed her eyes shut, but there was no unseeing what Ma-Ma continued to think. While Anderson was distracted by her mind, Ma-Ma lifted up Anderson's tank top the entire way and fastened her mouth around her nipple. She was going to turn Anderson inside out in all the ways she could.

Anderson struggled not to squirm or make noises as Ma-Ma pulled down her pants and worked her fingers inside of her. She normally took her own pleasure over anyone else's, but Ma-Ma had something else in mind. Most of the people she tortured were through the path of violence. Bloody, painful violence. Anderson was different. Ma-Ma was going to torture her with her mind and pleasured body. And when it was all over, only Ma-Ma would know of the mental scars Anderson would bear. Nothing would show on Anderson's skin.

Ma-Ma smiled at the thought.


End file.
